Ep 3 Complicated
by klarinetgrrl
Summary: Now that Addison knows about McDreamy and Meredith, what's she going to do about it? And Christina and Burke have an unexpected guest come to stay with them.


Complicated – Caroline Dawn Johnson

INT. TRAILER  
Derek gets ready for work and tries to stretch his back, visibly in pain from sleeping on the couch.  
Addison walks into the kitchen and bangs out a pan, plate, fork, eggs, cheese and bacon.

MEREDITH (V.O.)  
Complications. It has been said that they are what keeps life interesting, but it's cleaning up the debris  
of the human time bombs that really keeps life interesting.

DEREK  
When do you go in to work today?

ADDISON  
I don't.

DEREK  
Well, then. See you later.

Derek leaves the trailer, hearing Addison bang stuff around.

INT. HOSPITAL – RIPLEY'S OFFICE

Alex lays across the couch with his feet up on one arm and his arms crossed behind his head on the opposite arm  
of the couch. Ripley looks irritated, tapping her pencil incessantly on the pad of paper in front of her.

ALEX  
Well, doc. It's like this. My puppy died when I was three and I just haven't been the same since.

RIPLEY  
You know you're wasting my time.

ALEX  
I have to come to these sessions, but I don't need them.

RIPLEY  
Right, then Dr. Karev. Think of this more as a getting to know you friendly type  
meeting that you have to go to every week.

ALEX  
I don't do the getting to know my shrink thing. Unless of course you think you  
need an up close and personal look at my personal areas?

RIPLEY (irritated)  
You have a choice. You can make these sessions fly by, or you can make these  
sessions as excruciatingly painful as possible. It's entirely up to you, Dr. Karev.  
Now, please leave. You've wasted enough of my time.

Ripley gets up from her chair and sits down at the computer in her desk, opening up a document and  
signaling that Alex is no longer welcome. Alex gets up and storms out of the room.

INT. LOCKER ROOM

Meredith opens her locker and something falls out. She bends down and picks up a picture of her underwear.

MEREDITH  
He's totally holding my underwear hostage.

CHRISTINA  
The chief?

MEREDITH  
No, Derek, him and his panty stealing friends got my underwear back,  
but he won't give them to me. Damnit!

Meredith shoves the picture deep into her locker so that it won't fall back out again for  
the whole world to see. Meredith pulls her scrubs out and goes to a dressing room.

CHRISTINA  
What is he doing with your underwear? Wearing them?

Christina follows Meredith and goes into the room next to her, the two continuing their conversation.

MEREDITH  
I already asked him that question. He said that he has plans  
for them. What kind of plans could he have?

Meredith pulls her shirt off, as she speaks. She then pulls her scrub shirt on.

CHRISTINA  
Taunting plans.

Christina pulls her pants off, slipping her scrub pants on.

MEREDITH  
That seems to sum it up. He's pissing me off. How's Burke doing?

Meredith takes her jeans off, folding them neatly, then pulling her scrub pants on.

CHRISTINA  
How would you be doing if you couldn't control your left hand, your  
cutting hand? He's one of the top Cardiothoracic surgeons and he  
might not be able to perform surgery ever again.

Christina takes her shirt off, then pulls her scrub top on.

MEREDITH  
Even with the new surgery?

Christina and Meredith pull the clothe open at the same time, both padding out in their socks.

CHRISTINA  
Even with it. This totally blows. He's talking about taking up fishing.

Christina and Meredith walk over to their lockers, shoving their clothes in and each pulling  
out a pair of tennis shoes.

MEREDITH  
Why fishing?

Meredith sits down on the bench and pulls her tennis shoes on, tying them as the conversation continues.

CHRISTINA  
I don't know. He doesn't even know how to fish. He said something about me going with him.

Alex storms into the locker room.

ALEX  
Appointments with Buffet are a croc. It's a waste of my time.

MEREDITH  
Do you talk to her?

Meredith stands up and closes her locker, then pulls her stethoscope around her neck.

ALEX  
No. This is total bullshit.

CHRISTINA  
Ahh. Does the good doctor have your panties in a twist?

ALEX  
Grow up Yang. I don't need a head doctor. If anybody does, it's Izzy and she's the only  
one of us not seeing the head doctor.

CHRISTINA  
Her fiancé died.

ALEX  
Because she went postal and cut his LVAD wire. I didn't cut the LVAD wire. Why does it  
feel like we're being punished for Izzy's actions?

MEREDITH  
Because we knew and none of us told. You knew before the rest of us, so it goes double for you.

ALEX  
This is stupid.

MEREDITH  
Do you box?

ALEX  
What?

MEREDITH  
Do you box?

ALEX  
That's a random question.

MEREDITH  
You're the type of guy that seems to do anything and everything physical. No pain, no gain.

ALEX  
Yeah, I box.

MEREDITH  
Can you teach me? I have some aggressions to work out. Beating something up sounds like fun.

The interns then rush into the hallway where Bailey is waiting.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Izzy is in her pajamas and sits at the table in the kitchen, staring at the stove looking like she is contemplating something important.

IZZY  
To bake or not to bake? That is the question.

Izzy gets up and walks over to the fridge. She takes out ingredients for making a chocolate cake from scratch.

INT. HOSPITAL – BURKE'S ROOM

Burke lays in bed, reading a novel when Christina enters and flops on a chair next to the bed.

BURKE  
Hey there. Shouldn't you be working?

CHRISTINA  
I thought I'd come see how you were doing before rounds.

BURKE  
Restless. Not much to do here. I want out.

CHRISTINA  
You'll be out soon. You know they have to keep you for observation.

BURKE  
I don't want to be around the hospital right now.

CHRISTINA  
You'll be able to go home soon.

BURKE  
I don't want to be here anymore.

Dr. Sheppard enters the room with Burke's chart.

DEREK  
Good morning Dr. Burke. How are you this fine morning?

BURKE  
I want out of here.

DEREK  
Soon Dr. Burke. Very soon.

BURKE  
When is soon?

DEREK  
We're just waiting for your vitals to level out for a few hours, then you'll be set to go.

Derek makes notes on the chart and glances over at Christina.

DEREK  
Dr. Yang, you'll be able to drive Preston home?

CHRISTINA  
I'm supposed to be working.

DEREK  
If you talk to the chief, I'm sure he'll let you have the day off.

CHRISTINA  
Right.

Christina looks miserable at the thought of missing a day of work.

INT. HOSPITAL – PATIENT'S ROOM

Meredith, George, Alex and Bailey stand around a patient's bed. The patient is TOM his whole body is puffy.

GEORGE  
This is Tom O'Riley. He's fifty-eight years old and was brought in because of a food allergy.

BAILEY  
And why is this surgical?

GEORGE  
We had to go in last night and pump his stomach.

BAILEY  
Why is he still here?

GEORGE  
We sent him home where he ate the food that he is allergic to the first time.  
We have to pump his stomach again.

BAILEY

Mr. O'Riley, we'll be pumping your stomach again, but you can't eat that  
food anymore.

TOM

But I've never had an allergic reaction to it before.

BAILEY  
You're having one now and if you continue eating-

Consulting the chart.

GEORGE  
Shellfish.

BAILEY  
Right, shellfish, then you may end up dieing from the reaction.

TOM  
But, I've never had this reaction before.

BAILEY  
Regardless, you have developed one now. George, keep an eye on him.

GEORGE  
Yes, Dr. Bailey.

BAILEY  
Good. Now, where is Christina?

MEREDITH  
I think she's with a patient.

BAILEY  
Seriously? How am I supposed to teach when my interns don't show up?

Bailey's pager goes off and Bailey lifts her pager.

BAILEY  
Karev, Grey let's go.

Meredith, Alex, and Bailey take off running down the hall and into the emergency room. Hurriedly, they put  
smocks on and tie it around their necks.

BAILEY  
Alex, you've got the first ambulance, Grey you've got the second.

ALEX  
What have we got?

PARAMDIC #1 and #2 wheel a gurney out of the back of an ambulance.

PARAMEDIC #1  
Burn wounds and metal rod through his right leg.

MEREDITH  
What's wrong?

PARAMEDIC #3 and #4 wheel another patient out of the back of the second ambulance.

PARAMEDIC #3  
Massive heart attack.

MEREDITH  
All right. Olivia, page Dr. Keyes and let her know we're on our way up.

Meredith takes over pushing the gurney.

INT. HOSPITAL – OR 1

Juliana and Meredith work on the heart with nurses surrounding the two, keeping an eye on the vitals.

JULIANA  
This guy is lucky. If it would have taken any longer to get here he might have been dead.

MEREDITH  
Very true, Dr. Keyes.

JULIANA  
So, Dr. Grey. Is Dr. Ellis Grey your mother?

MEREDITH  
Yes.

JULIANA  
What's it like being so royally inbred?

MEREDITH  
My mother isn't royalty.

Meredith gives Juliana a pointed look that says she doesn't want to talk about her mother to a stranger.

INT. HOSPITAL – CHIEF'S OFFICE.

Dr. Webber sits at his desk doing paperwork when George knocks on the door. Richard looks up at him.

GEORGE  
Dr. Webber, I have this patient that is having an allergic reaction to shellfish.

RICHARD  
And what is your question?

GEORGE  
Well, sir. He won't stop eating it. He's been in here twice already today  
and he was just brought in a third time. I don't know what to do.

RICHARD  
Go find Dr. Bailey and take it up with her. I'm busy right now O'malley.  
Someone stole some black panties from my office.

GEORGE  
Yes, sir.

George leaves the office and the chief takes off his glasses, rubbing his nose. Meredith walks in to the open office.

MEREDITH  
Chief.

RICHARD  
Hello Meredith. What can I do for you?

Meredith sits down in the chair across from him.

MEREDITH  
Can I ask you something?

RICHARD  
We'll see.

MEREDITH  
You never answered my question. About if you regretted staying with your wife. You knew that my  
mom left my dad. Did you ever regret staying with your wife?

RICHARD  
Meredith-

Richard takes his glasses off and rubs his nose.

MEREDITH  
No, Dr. Webber, I would really like to know. For me.

RICHARD  
Because of everything with Dr. Sheppard?

Meredith sits down in the chair across from Richard and leans forward, listening intently.

MEREDITH  
Yes.

RICHARD  
Yes. She was the love of my life, but I had commitments and responsibilities… I didn't  
know at the time that she was the love of my life… It wasn't until after… After we broke  
our affair off that I realized how much I loved her.

MEREDITH  
Did… Did she really ask my dad not to come visit?

RICHARD  
She thought it would be better for both of you if he didn't.

MEREDITH  
Thank you sir. I only ask you, because, well. My mom isn't really around anymore.

RICHARD  
I understand. If you need anything…

MEREDITH  
I'm fine sir. Just fine.

Meredith gets up and leaves the office, then runs and slides into the elevator, barely making it. Derek is inside,  
leaning against the back of the elevator, giving her a sexy little half smile.

DEREK  
Meredith.

MEREDITH  
Derek. Stop smiling.

DEREK  
I can't help it.

Meredith pushes Derek against flat against the back elevator, her eyes flashing with anger.

MEREDITH  
I found something in my locker.

DEREK  
A picture of something that you're missing?

Derek pushes Meredith so that she is pushed against the back of the elevator.

MEREDITH  
Quite possibly.

DEREK  
Good.

MEREDITH  
I hate you. On so many levels right now. At this very moment.

Meredith pulls her fists up to Derek's chest and tries to push him away, he's too strong she starts  
beating her fists against his chest.

DEREK  
Don't be like that. I still like your small ineffectual fists.

Derek gives Meredith hurt little puppy dog eyes.

MEREDITH  
When am I going to get them back?

DEREK  
Soon. Sooner than you might think.

Derek pulls away from Meredith and looks back up at the numbers of the elevator.

MEREDITH  
Why is that?

DEREK  
Addison knows about prom.

MEREDITH  
You're sure that she knows?

DEREK  
Very sure.

MEREDITH  
This elevator takes forever.

The elevator dings and the doors open. Meredith and Derek walk in opposite directions.

INT. BURKTINA'S APARTMENT

Christina wheels Preston into the apartment and up to the dining room table. Christina looks  
irritated and Preston looks mad.

CHRISTINA  
I don't know what you want from me. I'm taking the day off, which granted,  
the last time I requested a day off was when I was going to get an abortion.

PRESTON  
A little support would be nice.

CHRISTINA  
Burke. Honey. God that sounds weird. Burke, I am being supportive. I'm here. I'm right here.

PRESTON  
But you want to be there.

CHRISTINA  
I'm a surgeon. I'm always going to want to be there. You know that.

PRESTON  
Then go.

CHRISTINA  
I'm staying here. I'm going to sit on that couch and watch some TV. When you're ready to talk to me,  
to be around me… Just let me know.

Christina flops down on the couch and puts her feet on the coffee table. She sticks her tongue out at Burke who's back is facing her.

INT. HOSPITAL – PATIENT'S ROOM

Mark makes notes on a chart while talking to the patient. Meredith walks in.

MARK  
Everything looks ready to go for the surgery Melinda.  
MEREDITH  
Dr. Sloan. I didn't know that you were the one that paged for an intern.

MARK  
I figured that you have yet to get the chance to scrub in on plastic surgery.

MEREDITH  
This is more Alex's interest than mine, but I'm definitely slightly interested.

MARK  
Good. Meredith, this is Melinda Cooper. She's forty years old and we're  
reconstructing her nose.

Mark looks up from the chart.

MELINDA  
My husband has always had a thing for Julia Roberts.

MARK  
The last time I was here, we did her lips.

MEREDITH  
Shouldn't your husband love you the way you are?

Mark glances at Meredith.

MARK  
Dr. Grey…

MELINDA  
It's okay. He does. I know he does. I'm just unhappy with my own appearance.

MARK  
Dr. Grey, I want you to take Melinda down to OR 2.

MEREDITH  
Right away, Dr. Sloan.

Meredith maneuvers the bed out of the room and into the hallway.

MELINDA  
I know you must think I'm crazy.

Melinda sits up in the bed and turns to face Meredith.

MEREDITH  
There's nothing wrong with changing your appearance. But surgery is so… permanent.

MELINDA  
I don't expect a young little thing like you to understand… But my husband is a lawyer.  
He works with the youngest and brightest women I've ever seen. I'm just trying to keep  
his eye from wandering.

MEREDITH  
You really don't have to explain it to me. It's your body.

MELINDA  
I can see you judging me with your eyes. I can tell. When I was your age, I would have had  
the same look in my eyes. You don't know until your boobs start to sag. Lines begin to  
appear by your eyes…

Melinda turns away from Meredith and leans back on the bed.

MELINDA  
And you see the young perky little secretary that your husband hired because  
she had the best credentials of anyone that applied for the job.

MEREDITH  
It's all right, really.

Meredith pushes the bed into the elevator and pushes a button. The elevator doors close.

INT. HOSPITAL – X-RAY ROOM

Callie and Alex are looking at several x-rays.

CALLIE  
This is unbelievable. The rod went straight through this guy's bone. What does this mean Dr. Karev?

ALEX  
It means we're going to have to reconstruct the leg.

CALLIE  
But in this particular case?

ALEX  
Save as much of the leg as possible and amputate the rest.

CALLIE  
Good. Go prep an OR.

INT. HOSPITAL – OR

Bailey performs a surgery. George pushes a button on the intercom.

GEORGE  
Dr. Bailey.

BAILEY  
O'Malley, I am performing a surgery right now.

GEORGE  
I know Dr. Bailey, but…

BAILEY  
There are no buts O'Malley.

GEORGE  
It's the shellfish guy.

BAILEY  
What about him?

GEORGE  
He's back.

BAILEY  
(to herself) All I want to do is perform surgeries, but instead I have to deal with  
my interns. (to George) Page Dr. Keyes, O'Malley.

GEORGE  
Okay.

George leaves the gallery and walks into the hallway.

GEORGE  
(to himself) I am a surgeon who is dealing with a man who keeps eating shellfish,  
even though he's allergic to it. Why do I get the crappy cases with no surgery?

George walks to the nurses' station and talks to one of the nurses.

INT. RIPLEY'S OFFICE

Ripley is sitting at her desk going over paper work when Richard stops in.

RICHARD  
Hello, Dr. Buffet.

RIPLEY  
Hello, Dr. Webber. Can I help you with something?

RICHARD  
I just wanted to make sure that everyone is coming in as they are supposed to.

RIPLEY  
As far as I know, yes.

Ripley looks back down and continues doing paperwork, assuming this is the end of the  
conversation. She doesn't hear Richard move, so she looks up.

RIPLEY  
Is there something else?

RICHARD  
Yes. I know that you and Meredith are friends.

RIPLEY  
Yes, we've known each other for a long time. Meredith has her own psychologist that she's  
been going to, though. For her, I'm a sounding board.

RICHARD  
I realize that. But so many people have some sort of relationship with her…

RIPLEY  
You must be referring to the Sheppards. As a friend, I dislike when someone treats my friends  
with anything less than the utmost respect. Now with that being said, I think I can help both of  
the Sheppards get through whatever problems they're having right now.

RICHARD  
So everything that has happened with Meredith?

RIPLEY  
Has nothing to do with how I'm treating either Sheppard. When I treat my patients,  
I think of only their best interests. No other feelings get in the way.

RICHARD  
Good, Dr. Buffet. Good.

RIPLEY  
Now, I'm sorry, but I really have to get back to work.

RICHARD  
Sorry for the interruption.

INT. HOSPITAL – PATIENT'S ROOM

Katalina lays alone in the room, watching TV and twisting the hospital blanket around her fingers. Derek walks in.

DEREK  
Hey there Katalina. How are you doing?

KATALINA  
Just a slight headache.

DEREK  
I should say.

Ripley enters the room.

RIPLEY  
Afternoon, Kat. Afternoon, Dr. Sheppard.

DEREK  
Good afternoon, Dr. Buffet.

RIPLEY  
So how are things looking for my girl?

DEREK  
Pretty good. We're going to take you into surgery tonight, then keep you for  
observations. You should only be here for a few days.

KATALINA  
And this isn't going to cost my parents anything? And I'm not a charity case?

DEREK  
Absolutely not. The hospital gets to write you off as a tax reduction.

Olivia walks into the room.

DEREK  
Olivia, can you page Dr. Grey? I'd like her to scrub in.

Derek makes a few notes on the chart.

OLIVIA  
Actually, she's already scrubbed in.

DEREK  
With who?

OLIVIA  
Dr. Sloan.

Derek looks up, surprised.

DEREK  
Plastics shouldn't take that long. Page her anyway.

INT. HOSPITAL – OR

Mark works on Melinda's nose while Meredith looks on, fascinated.

MEREDITH  
I can't imagine wanting to change my outward appearance just for some guy.

MARK  
That some guy is one of the richest men around. She felt threatened. When you feel threatened,  
its fight or flight. She decided to fight the only way she knew how. Surgery.

MEREDITH  
There's got to be another way.

MARK  
Probably, but she didn't seem to think so.

MEREDITH  
Is that why you're back? To fight for Addison?

MARK  
What we had… It wasn't a fling. She didn't even think about going back to Derek  
until she heard about you.

MEREDITH  
So she stayed with you after Derek left?

MARK  
Til the day she flew into Seattle.

MEREDITH  
Interesting.

MARK  
Are you planning on relaying the message?

MEREDITH  
No. I'm with a guy now.

MARK  
And how did Derek take it?

MEREDITH  
Not well.

Meredith's pager goes off.

MEREDITH  
I need to get this.

Mark continues fixing the woman's nose while Meredith walks over to the phone and calls the nurse's station.  
Meredith listens for a moment before hanging the phone up and walking back over to the table.

MARK  
Problems?

MEREDITH  
Just Derek wanting me to scrub in for his surgery. It's a brain aneurysm.

MARK  
Not as much fun as plastics.

MEREDITH  
Anything with the brain fascinates me.

MARK  
Especially if Derek is the one that is teaching it?

MEREDITH  
No.

INT. BURKETINA'S APARTMENT

Christina sits on the couch, flipping through channels with her feet up on the coffee table. Preston chops  
up an apple at the kitchen counter.

PRESTON  
Can you get me a bowl?

Christina gets up and walks over to the cupboard, reaches up and pulls a bowl from the cupboard and slams it  
down in front of him. The doorbell rings.

CHRISTINA  
Who could that be?

Christina walks to the door and opens it to reveal a large black woman, Melaina, dressed impeccably in a suit.

MELAINA  
Where is my baby? Is he okay?

CHRISTINA  
Your baby? I think you've got the wrong address.

MELAINA  
Preston Burke? Isn't this where he lives?

Preston wheels into view.

PRESTON  
Mom. What are you doing here?

MELAINA  
Oh, Preston. That nice Dr. Sheppard called me to let me know what happened to you.

Melaina rushes over to give Preston a big hug and checks his arms and legs.

PRESTON  
Mom, I'm fine. Really.

MELAINA  
Then why are you still in a wheel chair?

PRESTONI'm still pretty weak, mama.

Christina is still standing at the door with what looks like is a big question mark on her face. She finally  
closes the door and it seems to remind Preston that Christina is still in the room.

PRESTON  
Mom. This is Christina. She's my girlfriend.

MELAINA  
Well, so you're the Christina that Preston can't seem to stop talking about.

CHRISTINA  
That would be me.

Christina reaches her hand out to shake Melaina's hand. Melaina pulls Christina in for a hug.

MELAINA  
Now, now. You're my baby's girlfriend. None of that businesslike greeting stuff.

Christina looks miserable as Melaina still hugs her, finally letting her go.

INT. HOSPITAL – KATALINA'S ROOM

Ripley sits on the bed and plays chess with Katalina when Meredith and Derek walk in.

RIPLEY  
Hey Mer.

MEREDITH  
Hey Ripley. What are you doing here?

RIPLEY  
Dr. Sheppard has agreed to do me a favor and take care of Kat for me.

DEREK  
Where are your parents?

KATALINA  
Working. They're always working.

DEREK  
We need to talk to them about Katalina's recovery.

RIPLEY  
Just brief me. She's going to be staying at the children's hospital for a few days after she's let out of here.

Ripley turns away from the chess game to look at Meredith and Derek.

DEREK  
She doesn't need to go to the children's center.

KATALINA  
My parents work a lot, so it's easier for me to stay at the children's center where  
people can watch me.

DEREK  
But you got your parents permission?

RIPLEY  
Here's the paper that they had to sign.

Ripley pulls a paper out of her handbag and hands it to Derek.

DEREK  
Well, what's going to happen is we're going to open up a section of your skull and then we're  
going to remove the aneurysm. Pretty cut and dried.

KATALINA  
Literally.

MEREDITH  
You're young, so you should bounce back pretty quickly.

RIPLEY  
These guys are the best kiddo. I wouldn't take you anywhere else.

Ripley pats her knee.

DEREK  
Dr. Grey is going to prep an OR, then we're going to get started.

Derek smiles and then leaves the room. Ripley jumps up to follow him.

RIPLEY  
Dr. Sheppard.

DEREK  
Yes Dr. Buffet?

RIPLEY  
Call me Ripley.

DEREK  
Yes, Ripley?

Derek smiles.

RIPLEY  
Thank you. For Katalina. It means a lot to me. And to her.

DEREK  
Anything that I can do to help. And call me Derek.

Derek turns to walk down the hallway.

RIPLEY  
Derek.

Derek turns to face Ripley again.

RIPLEY  
I can understand why Mer calls you McDreamy, now.

Derek smiles and turns and walks down the hallway.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE

The radio is turned up really loud, then Izzy slides by with a pair of sunglasses and a wooden spoon, using it as a microphone,  
stopping her slide in front of the stove. She then uses the wooden spoon to stir something in a pan. She lifts the spoon out to  
reveal chocolate dripping off of it.

She takes a lick before considering, then rinses the spoon off.

She mouths the words to the song that is playing on the radio. She then spins around and picks up a whisk, then whisking a bowl full  
of egg whites and yolks, swinging her hips this way and that to the music.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – GEORGE'S PATIENT

George enters the man's room, who no longer looks puffy all over. George looks over the chart.

GEORGE  
Now, Mr. O'riley, we have to keep you here for observations because you  
cannot eat anymore shellfish. So, you'll need to stay for a few days.

TOM  
But, I've never had this reaction before.

GEORGE  
I know Mr. O'riley, but allergic reactions can develop on their own. Dr.  
Keyes says that we have to keep you here for twenty four hours to make  
sure you don't eat anymore.

TOM  
But I love shellfish.

GEORGE  
If you continue down this path, you're reactions are just going to get worse and worse.

George makes a few notes on the chart.

GEORGE  
Now, Dr. Keyes is the on call resident tonight. She'll be checking on you.

INT. BURKETINA'S APARTMENT – BATHROOM

Christina sits on the toilet seat with her feet pulled up to her chest and her cell phone against her ear.

The screen splits to show Meredith at her locker, pulling her clothes out and another picture falls to  
the floor as her phone starts ringing. Meredith grabs her phone and opens it.

MEREDITH  
Hello?

Meredith bends down and picks up the picture, looking at it to see a hand holding her underwear.

CHRISTINA  
Burke's mother is here.

MEREDITH  
Oh…

CHRISTINA  
She keeps hugging me and saying how glad she is that Burke found someone like me.

MEREDITH  
That's good. That means she likes you.

Meredith shoves the picture into her big shoulder bag.

CHRISTINA  
Obviously he didn't tell her about after he got shot.

MEREDITH  
So you froze. You're making up for it now.

Meredith pulls her scrub pants off and balances on one leg, trying to pull her jeans on and not drop the phone.

CHRISTINA  
I need to get out of here.

MERDITH  
Wouldn't it be bad if you left Burke his first night home?

Meredith slips her leg into the other pant leg and pulls her jeans up, zipping them and buttoning them, then fixes her belt.

CHRISTINA  
But his mom is here.

MEREDITH  
You need to stay there. Make nice with mom and such.

Quickly, Meredith pulls her scrub top off revealing a white tank top.

CHRISTINA  
I don't deal well with my mom. What makes you think I'll deal well with his mom?

MEREDITH  
Because she could be an in-law someday.

Meredith pulls a long sleeved shirt over top, then takes the clip out of her hair, fluffing it.

CHRISTINA (shocked)  
Seriously? I'm not the marrying type.

MEREDITH  
Maybe you are.

CHRISTINA (panicking)  
No. I'm not the marrying, settling down type. Seriously. I need to get out of here.

Christina stands up and snaps her phone shut, the screen moving to just her. She then opens the door to find Melaina standing there, arms crossed.

CHRISTINA  
Mrs. Burke. Do you need something?

MELAINA  
Call me Melaina, dear. Actually, can you go to the grocery store? I've made up a  
list of Preston's favorite dishes that I'm going to make while I'm here.

CHRISTINA  
And how long will that be?

Melaina hands a small piece of paper with a list of things on it to Christina.

MELAINA  
As long as my baby needs me.

CHRISTINA  
Fabulous.

MELAINA  
Now, if you could just go to the store and pick these things up, you can go on  
home. I've got it covered from here.

CHRISTINA  
Actually, I live here.

MELAINA  
With Preston?

CHRISTINA  
With Preston.

MELAINA  
Oh, that will not do with me under this roof. While I'm here, you can have the spare  
bedroom and I'll sleep with my baby.

CHRISTINA  
But-

MELAINA  
No buts. While I'm here, there will be no funny business.

CHRISTINA  
But really-

MELAINA  
I mean it. Now go run along to the grocery store.

Christina throws up her hands, grumbling something rather unpleasant as she walks over to where she tossed  
her jacket on the couch, grabs it and fiddles around in the pockets for her keys.

Preston wheels over.

PRESTON  
Where are you going?

CHRISTINA  
Your mother is sending me to the grocery store. Then, I get to sleep in the spare bedroom.

PRESTON  
Where does she plan on sleeping?

CHRISTINA  
With you.

PRESTON  
I'll talk to her

CHRISTINA  
Good luck.

Christina grabs her purse and leaves the apartment.

INT. HOSPITAL

George stands in the elevator leaning against the wall. His feet are tired from running around all day and all he really wants  
to do is go home and go to bed. The doors to the elevator open to reveal Callie. Callie enters the elevator.

CALLIE  
Dr. O'Malley.

GEORGE  
Dr. Torres.

The doors to the elevator close and it starts moving.

CALLIE  
Have you thought anymore about us?

GEORGE  
Yes.

CALLIE  
And?

GEORGE  
I think we need a break. Just for a little while.

CALLIE  
I'm not going to wait forever George. I waited long enough for you to ask me out.

GEORGE  
I know. I just need some time Callie.

CALLIE  
I'll give you time, George. Just don't expect me to wait around for you, that's all.

George and Callie stand in the elevator for a moment.

GEORGE  
I have this patient-

CALLIE  
Does it look like a care George?

Callie makes an irritated noise and steps out of the elevator when the doors ding open.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE

George trudges up the steps and looks up to see Meredith's and Izzy's doors are closed.

He continues to his room and pauses when he hears a clarinet in Meredith's room. Ripley plays a chromatic scale from the  
lowest note on the instrument, to the highest note she possibly can, which George is guessing to be a Bb or a C way above  
the staff. Either note, that he never tried to attempt to play .

George opens his room and tosses his book bag in, then grabs his clarinet and walks back to Meredith's room. He listens for  
a moment while Ripley plays a high note, then an octave lower. He waits until there is silence for a few moments, then knocks  
on the door. He hears shuffling, then Ripley opens the door.

RIPLEY  
Hey, George. I didn't know that you were back.

GEORGE  
I just got back from the hospital.

There is a pause where no one says anything.

RIPLEY  
Can I help you with something?

GEORGE  
About those duets…

RIPLEY  
You want to play them now?

GEORGE  
Yeah.

RIPLEY  
Do you mind if we play them in your room? I'm sure Meredith will be home soon if you're here.

GEORGE  
Sure.

Ripley turns around walks further into Meredith's room, grabbing her double clarinet case and sits down. She opens it and  
swabs out her clarinet.

RIPLEY  
Sorry, I was planning on working on orchestral excerpts, so I had my A clarinet out.

GEORGE  
Take your time. I'll be in my room.

George turns and walks to his room while Ripley takes her clarinet apart, thoroughly cleaning it before putting her Bb clarinet  
together and sticks the mouthpiece that she used for her A clarinet onto her Bb, then tests it out.

She grabs a stack full of duet books from the corner where she had been going through her music a few days ago. Ripley also  
grabs her clarinet stand, which looks like an alien from outer space, then walks to George's room.

The door is closed, so she knocks on it gently. George opens the door.

GEORGE  
Hey there. Welcome to my side of the hall come on in.

George has a metal music stand up with a few duet books on it.

RIPLEY  
So how long has it been since you played clarinet?

Ripley puts the music down next to the music stand, then unfolds her clarinet stand and lets it bounce to the floor, then places her  
clarinet on it.

GEORGE  
Burke plays jazz trumpet, so we played some when I stayed with him and Christina.

Ripley opens up the first duet book and begins paging through it.

GEORGE  
How long have you played?

RIPLEY  
Since fifth grade. But I got my first bachelor's in music education. Then I realized that being a band  
director just wasn't for me. And it's hard to be a performer. I didn't have the dedication necessary  
to practice eight hours a day.

Ripley stops turning pages on one particular duet, then George brings the music stand back so they can sit on the edge of the bed.

RIPLEY  
I always enjoyed learning about psychology, so I got what I needed to be a psychologist. I never gave  
up playing, though, obviously.

Ripley sits on the edge of the bed and grabs her clarinet.

RIPLEY  
I've been taking lessons off and on since I got my music ed degree so when I ended up in Seattle  
and read about the opening in the Symphony, I decided to give it a shot. What the heck, ya know?

George sits next to Ripley.

GEORGE  
And everything fell into place.

RIPLEY  
Exactly.

She doodles on her clarinet for a little bit before pulling out at each of the joints.

RIPLEY  
Play a B for me.

George does as he's instructed, then Ripley joins in, playing all the B's on her clarinet. Listening to the tuning, then stops playing to fuss with how far each joint is pulled out.

RIPLEY  
Sorry. I hate not playing in tune. Let's do this.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE – HALLWAY

Izzy stands in her doorway looking down at George's room when Meredith walks up the stairs.

MEREDITH  
What is that noise?

IZZY  
That would be Ripley and George playing.

MEREDITH  
Together?

At that moment, the playing stops and they hear George and Ripley erupt into laughter about something.

IZZY  
Yup.

MEREDITH  
That's weird.

IZZY  
Tell me about it.

MEREDITH  
I like her better than Callie.

IZZY  
Seriously.

EXT. TRAILOR

It is dark outside when Derek finally pulls his car up to the trailer. He sits in his car silently staring at the trailer for a  
moment. He can see Addison inside the window walking around.

Letting out a sigh, Derek gets out of the car and walks up to the door of the trailer. He tries the handle, and it's locked.  
He takes his key out of his pocket and slips it in, finding it odd that Addison would lock the trailer when she's inside. It  
was a relatively safe neighborhood with no one for miles. He turns the key. Nothing happens. He tries again. Still nothing.

DEREK  
ADDISON!

Addison opens a window, but only a crack.

ADDISON  
Yes, sweetheart?

DEREK  
My key doesn't work.

ADDISON  
I had the locks changed today. I had a lot of free time with it being my day off and everything.

DEREK  
This is my trailer! You didn't even want to live here!

ADDISON  
But half of this lovely trailer is still mine. Half of everything here is still mine.

Derek, getting angry begins to look around for something to kick. Looking closer, he can see his clothes all over the front  
lawn with a suitcase wide open.

DEREK  
What happened to my clothes?

ADDISON  
Freak tornado. It only disturbed your clothes. Weird, huh? Have a nice night Derek!

Addison closes the window with an evil smile.

DEREK  
SATAN!

Derek kicks the side of the trailer and grumbles something unintelligible before moving around the lawn, picking up his clothes,  
then shoving them into the suitcase.

EXT. BACKYARD

Alex teaches Meredith some of the basics of boxing. He holds up two pads, one on each hand and Meredith wears boxing gloves.

ALEX  
When you punch, you need to put your whole body weight behind it. Here.

Alex hands the pads to her and demonstrates just using his arm, then using his whole body weight. Meredith gives the pads back to Alex.

MEREDITH  
Like this?

Meredith uses her whole body when punching.

ALEX  
That's better. Now, don't straighten your elbow out. You could end up over extending it and hurting the tendons.

MEREDITH  
Like this?

Meredith punches again.

ALEX  
That's better.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE – LATER

Izzy baked up a storm all day with chocolate cakes, cupcakes of different varieties, and muffins of more kinds than you can possible describe  
all over the kitchen. Meredith, Izzy, George and Ripley are all sitting around the kitchen table.

GEORGE  
I like it when you're upset. You are a cooking fiend.

IZZY  
It's my thing.

RIPLEYI found a house today. Yay! But I can't move in for another three weeks. Boo.

MEREDITH  
Rip, you can stay here as long as you like.

RIPLEY  
No thanks, Mer. You kick in your sleep. And you tried to grab my butt.

MEREDITH  
I've never gotten complaints before.

RIPLEY  
That's cause most guys don't know you the way I know you.

IZZY  
So. I think I've made a decision.

Izzy stands up and walks to the counter.

GEORGE  
About what?

IZZY  
About what I'm going to do with my life, now.

MEREDITH  
That's awesome, Izzy. Are you coming back to the program?

Izzy picks up a chocolate cake and brings it over to the table.

IZZY  
No, I'm going to get transferred to pediatrics.

GEORGE  
Not surgery?

IZZY  
I can't handle surgery. Little kids, I can handle.

Izzy walks over to a drawer and pulls out a knife. She

RIPLEY  
I think that's a good decision, Izzy.

MEREDITH  
Why pediatrics?

Izzy walks back over to the table and hands the knife to George, who then beings to cut slices for each of them.

IZZY  
Well, on her day off, Ripley took me to this children's center. I had so much  
fun and I just wanted to help all of those poor kids.

Izzy sits back down.

MEREDITH  
That's awesome, Izzy. I'm happy for you.

The doorbell rings. Meredith hops up.

MEREDITH  
I'll get it.

Meredith walks to the foyer and opens the door to find Derek standing there with a suitcase by his feet. Meredith opens the second door.

MEREDITH  
What are you doing here? With a suitcase?

DEREK  
Addison threw me out.

MEREDITH  
Of the trailer? She didn't even like the trailer.

DEREK  
I know. So, anyway. Can I stay with you?

MEREDITH  
Don't you have any other friends?

DEREK  
Mer, I'm coming to you because I need help. And because I still have your underwear.

MEREDITH  
I have to do one thing, first.

DEREK  
What's that?

MEREDITH  
This.

Meredith winds up and punches Derek right in the nose. Derek doubles over holding his nose.

DEREK  
Why did you do that?

MEREDITH  
Because. You are sneaky, with the ransom for the underwear. But I'm sneaky to. Ok, you can  
stay here. On the couch. Because even though you and Addison aren't together right now,  
doesn't mean that you and I are together. I'm still with Finn. Now, where's my underwear?

DEREK  
I didn't say I had them on me. And I didn't say that I was going to give them to you.

MEREDITH (laughing)  
Come on in. We'll get you some ice and a towel for that nose.

Derek enters the house with a little smile on his face because even though he and Meredith weren't together yet, it was  
a step in the right direction. Derek puts his suitcase in the living and the two enter the kitchen.

MEREDITH (V.O.)  
Yes, it's the complications in life that make it interesting, but when the complications are  
through and we're picking up the pieces, we begin to find out who our real friends are,  
who really cares about us.

While Meredith's voice over plays over the scene, the camera moves to show Meredith getting ice for Derek, and then a  
towel. Ripley yelps something, then Izzy. George looks on, then chuckles. Derek holds up his hand, and Meredith mouths  
something about him being fine. Meredith pulls a chair out for Derek, then Ripley gets up and gets plates and some aspirin.  
She hands the plates around and places the aspirin in front of Derek. Everyone takes a piece of cake that Izzy has made  
while Derek leans his head back.


End file.
